


2 A.M.

by incestly



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Pedophile David (Camp Camp), Pining, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incestly/pseuds/incestly
Summary: Max has a nightmare and David has feelings.





	2 A.M.

It was around two a.m. when David felt the tug on his shirt.

David opened his eyes slowly, his brain feeling a bit like mush at the moment, when the tugging became a bit more aggressive. He slowly turned his head to the direction of where his shirt was being held, and realized who it was. 

“Max?” David questioned, sitting up a little to look the boy better. Max was standing there, only in his camp t-shirt and boxers, and was clutching Mr. Honeynuts like a lifeline. He turned his head away when David looked directly at him, his face a bit pink. 

“Everything okay?” David asked. Max bit his lip, anxious, and then turned to David. 

“Look…I…I…” Max stuttered, like telling David what he was doing here was painful. “…I had a bad dream, alright? And I was wondering if I could. Ya know. Sleep here…with you?”

And David should accept. And he is going to accept, isn’t he? It’s just that David’s come to a revelation lately. One he’s been thinking about for a long time.

He may have a crush on Max.

Really, it took a long time for him to accept this. Max is a child, and it bothered David for a while that he was having thoughts about him in a non-counselor-type of way.

David knows he would never do anything to Max, but he always has doubts in the back of his mind that he isn’t able to control himself as much as he thinks he can. That one day he’s going to do something to Max, and he’ll hurt him, damage him in a way that Max will never be able to recover. 

“David?” Max crashes his train of thought, bringing him back to the problem at hand. Letting Max sleep here after a bad dream is a counselor thing to do, obviously. But David fears that Max being here, in his bed nonetheless, is going to tempt him to do something horrible. “Look, if you don’t want me to sleep here, you could just say so, asshole. I’ll just leave.” As Max was about turn and leave, David scrambled to sit up on his knees.

“Wait, no!” David cringed at how desperate he sounded, but continued talking. “Of course you can sleep here Max!” 

Max rolled his eyes at David, giving him an annoyed look. “Could’ve just said that instead of looking at me like a freak.” 

Max gripped the side of the mattress, using the side of the bed to pull himself up onto where David was trying not to stare (and failing miserably).

Max snatched the blanket David had covering himself, and curled into it and away from David. 

“Max…” David said, trying to get Max’s attention back. They needed to talk about this. Because this was very un-Max-like behavior. 

However, Max just made an annoyed noise and was obviously trying to ignore David.

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but take it. 
> 
> Hit up sibcests.tumblr.com, I do requests.


End file.
